I'll save her, Ron, I will, I'll bring her back!
by TeamEdwardMasen
Summary: Ginny has been taken into the chamber by the heir of slytherin. What goes through Ron's head as his favorite sister is about to be killed, and his best friend has gone of trying to save her, risking his own life in the process.


**AN: Have you ever wondered what Ron thought when he was left alone in the chamber with Lockhart? So have I. So here's a little oneshot and you can see what I thought happened.**

All Ron could think of was how Ginny was slowly dying while the stupid oaf of a man was having a speech.

How dare Lockhart waste their time in such a way? He felt the infamous Weasley temper build inside him as the man contiued speaking.

He didn't care that he was about to be obliviated by his own wand – and how ironic was that?- All he could focus on was the fact that Ginny, his baby sister needed his help. And that the fool was preventing him from doing his duty as a brother.

Lockhart finally finished his speech and lifted the stolen wand high above his head in a fluent motion. His eyes were gleaming in the knowledge that very soon he would be the hero of yet another heroic story. He sent the two second years a cruel smirk before he shouted in a final tone:  
"Obliviate"

Ron could only watch in morbid fascination as the wand exploded like a bomb, however not before sending the harmful curse back to its caster. Apparently the broken wand didn't handle such a forceful spell as the 'obliviate'.

The sorry excuse of a wizard had been stupid enough to hold the wand in the wrong end, thus firing his own curse at himself. Ron opened his mouth to let out a relieved laugh at their luck, but wasn't fast enough as a disturbing sound made his head tilt upwards in curiosity.

A thundering sound came from the tunnel roof above them. Suddenly big chunks of stone were raining down on the three of them. All Ron could do was to run and try to shield his eyes from the dust that gathered in the air as the stone hit the floor. He didn't know which direction he was running, only that he had to get away from those large chunks of death.

When the dust finally cleared and he was able to see he found himself alone with the much unwanted company of Lockhart. He turned around in a sharp motion looking for Harry. He couldn't find him.

For a short horrible moment he could only look at the heavy wall of stone before him, thinking that his best friend had been buried under it. His heart clenched tightly, and his eyes began to sting.

Before the loss of his best friend was able to catch up to him he heard a familiar voice screaming his name.

"RON!" The voice was muffled because of the large wall of stone separating the two friends, but it was Harry's voice, and he was very much alive. Ron felt relief pump through his veins and he thanked Harry's fortunr or rather his fortune in unfortune circumstances for letting his friend slip away from death's clutches yet another time.

"I'm here, Harry!" He yelled in return.

"I'm alright-" he reported and took a look at Lockhart who was examining his hands as if they were the most fascinating things he had ever seen. "-but the jerk, not so much." He added.

Ron couldn't help but feel a need to punish the idiot who had wrecked the tunnel. He suddenly found himself walking towards the man who was oblivious to his approach. As soon as he was near enough to touch the idiot he drew back his leg and kicked the man in the shin, hard.

"OUCH!" Came a horrified yell, as the man realized he was being ambushed. Ron felt some of the tension slip away as he kicked the man. He grinned to himself, proud at what he had done.

_I swear I wanted to do that since the very second that I entered his first class, _he thought.

His thoughts quickly went back to Ginny. What was he going to do now?

Were they perhaps to late already? Ron felt his throat tighten and his insides squeeze at the thought. He couldn't imagine a world without his sister who would come to his bed at night when she was having nightmares. The girl he cared for more than any other.

He had been the one to teach her how to get the chocolate biscuits that their mother had so conveniently placed on the highest shelf in the kitchen.  
The joy on her face when they had finally managedto grab a hold of the delicious treats had been so funny to watch. They had laughed together in a cosperiative tone.

Her laugh was infatuous and ridiculous in its joyous tune that spread happiness to even the grumpiest of men.  
She was his favorite person to spend time with, one of his three best friends.

He couldn't lose her, and now he could only rely on Harry to save his sister from whatever had brought her down into the chamber in the first place. He had never felt more useless in his life.

"What now?" He shouted to Harry hoping that his friend would have an answer to their problem. There was a long silence, and Ron felt himself getting irritated at Harry for taking such a long time to respond.

He was just as clueless to what they were going to do as Harry was, but it was easy to put the blame on the one with the responsibility of the situation. The sad fact was that regardless of weather he or Harry liked it, Harry was the one in charge now. He was the only one who could save her.

He sought out Lockhart who was crawling on all fours inspecting the pebbles on the ground. With a mighty kick to the mans bum, he was sent sprawling on the again Ron felt the stress reseed slightly.

"Wait!"

Harry's voice broke the silence. Ron didn't understand what Harry was trying to say. He was about to ask Harry, when his voice sounded again, continuing his first sentence.

"Wait here, with Lochart. I'll-I'll continue, I'll find her Ron, don't worry. I'll bring her back."

Ron felt a lump in his throat. He felt guilty for feeling irritated at Harry only seconds ago. Harry would go after Ginny. He would risk his own life to save his sister. Ron had never really thought much of his friendship with Harry before. He took it for granted. Now he realized how lucky he was. Instead of trying to clear the wall of stone in order to get a teacher to help them, Harry would walk into the unknown, not knowing if he would get out of the chamber himself.

There was a silence as Ron didn't find the right words to express his gratitude. He had never been any good at expressing himself. He didn't do emotions, that was for girls. Instead he opted for silence, knowing that whatever words he would manage to utter wouldn't do his true feelings any justice.

"I'll try to get some of this stone out of the way." He yelled. Realising that even though he was practically useless he could still better the situation slightly.

"So that you can come back I mean, and Harry-" Ron begun,knowing that he should say _something_ to his best friend who was about to risk his neck to save his sister. It might very well be the last he heard of his friend.

"See you in a while." Said Harry, sparing him for any emotional speech. He could hear the muted sound of feet tapping silently against stone, and then there were silence. Harry had gone.

Looking around him he ran up to the wall of stone separating them and begun to throw away the stones that were light enough for his small body to manage. He could have used some help he realized and spared a glance at the professor only to see him unconscious on the floor.

_Must have kicked him harder than I intended to._ He realized.

Understanding that he was alone about getting the hall cleared he began throwing the stones away with new vigor.

Crouch, grab, lift, throw. It was the mantra that kept on repeating itself inside his head, keeping him from thinking about the unsure fate of his friend and sister.

Ron had never felt more useless in his entire life.

**Before you ask me what was the point with Ron kicking Lochart, I will defend myself and explain that it actually happened in canon. It actually surprised me when I read it, but when thinking it over it was such a typical 'Ron' thing to do ;)**


End file.
